


Baiser de Noël

by Louisana_NoGo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Gui - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Quiproquo, Visiting Santa Claus
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louisana_NoGo/pseuds/Louisana_NoGo
Summary: Le soir de Noël, Jack reste éveillé plus tard pour pouvoir voir le père Noël. Mais le Père Noël a embrassé Papa ! Jack décide d'impliquer sa soeur Claire pour sauver la situation ; il faut empêcher Papa de quitter Daddy et de s'installer au Pôle Nord à tout prix.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Baiser de Noël

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Eric Kripke. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

Jack s'agrippa aux barreaux de la balustrade, excité. Il y avait du mouvement dans le salon ! Essayant de se faire aussi petit et silencieux qu'une souris, le petit garçon se précipita en bas, ralentissant au milieu des marches alors qu'il entendait presque son père lui crier dessus pour avoir couru dans les escaliers. Il s'approcha du chambranle et se colla contre le mur pour regarder à l'intérieur du salon.

La pièce était sombre mais les lumières du sapin étaient allumés, éclairant l'espace devant. C'était Jack qui avait insisté, voulant être sûr que le Père **Noël** ne manque pas leur maison. A cet endroit, un grand homme se tenait dos à Jack, vêtu de rouge et sortant des cadeaux d'un grand sac.

Jack couina, émerveillé. Malheureusement, le bruit fut un peu trop fort et le Père Noël se retourna vers le petit garçon caché. Jack se recula vite dans l'ombre.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? Approche, n'ai pas peur. »

Timidement, Jack fit quelque pas, tenant serré contre lui son abeille en peluche.

« Bon… Bonjour… » murmura-t-il.

L'homme avait une grande barbe blanche et un bonnet rouge avec un gros ventre, exactement comme ses papas l'avaient dit.

« Approche mon garçon ! Tu dois être Jack n'est-ce pas ? » Dit le père Noël en s'asseyant sur le canapé, lui faisant un geste pour qu'il vienne à côté de lui. Le blond hocha la tête, avançant jusqu'à ce que l'homme puisse le soulever sur ses genoux.

« Tu n'es pas censé être couché à cette heure-là ? Les petits garçons sont au lit quand je passe.

\- Mais je suis grand ! Protesta Jack, retrouvant confiance. J'ai quatre ans et demi ! s'exclama-t-il fièrement en levant quatre doigts comme il l'avait appris à l'école.

\- Oh, tu es très grand, approuva le Père Noël. Mais as-tu été sage ?

\- Très sage ! Daddy il dit même que je suis un ange, parce mon Papa est aussi un ange. »

Le père Noël eut un drôle de sourire, à peine visible à travers sa barbe. Mais Jack était plus occupé à loucher vers le plateau de cookies posé sur la table. Il les avait cuisinés plus tôt dans la journée avec Papa, mais il n'avait pu en manger qu'un seul. Mais le père Noël n'était pas au courant des interdictions de son père, alors peut-être que…

« Je peux en prendre un ? demanda-t-il en les pointant du doigt.

\- Ah non, ils sont pour moi, protesta le vieil homme. J'ai fait un long voyage et j'ai besoin de force ! Je vais finir par croire que tu n'es pas aussi sage que tu le dis, et que tu ne mérites pas tant que cela tous ces beaux cadeaux.

\- Non ! Cria Jack avant de poser une main sur sa bouche quand le père Noël posa un doigt sur sa bouche en lui faisant les gros yeux.

\- D'accord, alors il est l'heure pour les petits garçons sages d'aller dormir pour que le Père Noël puisse continuer sa tournée. J'ai encore beaucoup de travail, et toi tu as besoin de sommeil. »

Jack fit la moue, mais finit par se résigner et glissa à terre.

« Bonne nuit Père Noël.

\- Bonne nuit Jack, dors bien. »

Jack sorti de la pièce en trottinant.

**oOo**

« Et on ne court pas dans l'escalier ! » Laissa échapper Dean quand il entendit le bruit de pas précipités, oubliant presque de déguiser sa voix et sortant de son rôle. Il attendit quelques secondes après la fermeture de la porte de la chambre pour être sûr qu'il ne risquait plus rien, puis se relâcha contre le dossier du canapé et abaissa la fausse barbe qui le grattait horriblement.

Ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour ses enfants…

Au moins, cela s'était bien passé. Mais ce n'était pas une surprise, Jack était encore trop petit à quatre ans pour remettre en question le déguisement. Surtout, il avait réussi à empêcher Jack de manger du sucre aussi tard dans la nuit. Il n'aurait pas été dopé au sucre avait si peu, mais Dean connaissait assez bien la pile électrique qui était son fils pour ne pas tenter le diable.

D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait… Avec satisfaction, il se pencha vers l'assiette et saisit un des biscuits cuisiné avec amour par son mari et Jack.

« Tu ne devrais pas manger sucré à cette heure. » dit une voie grave depuis l'entrée de la pièce.

Castiel sorti de là où il s'était caché lorsqu'ils avaient entendu la porte de la chambre de Jack s'ouvrir. Peu importe à quel point leur fils avait essayé, il était le contraire même de la discrétion.

« Il est à peine 22h30, protesta Dean en se levant. Dieu bénisse le manque de suivi du temps des bambins ; il devait être persuadé que c'était le milieu de la nuit. Heureusement, parce que je n'aurais pas pu supporter de rester dans ce costume à l'attendre plus longtemps.

\- Moi je te trouve très mignon là-dedans, le taquina le brun en tapotant son faux ventre rond. Et ça s'est bien passé.

\- Cette année oui, mais j'aimerai bien ne pas avoir à répéter ça chaque Noël. Peut-être que la prochaine fois il ne réussira pas à rester debout assez longtemps, comme l'année dernière ? ajouta-t-il avec espoir.

\- On avisera à Noël prochain. » tempéra Castiel, jugeant plus prudent de ne pas mentionner que les jumeaux finiraient par avoir l'âge de guetter le père Noël aussi. Il préféra plutôt détourner l'attention de son mari en posant une main sur sa joue et en l'embrassant tendrement. Très vite, le baiser s'intensifia.

« Et si on t'enlevait ce costume ? » murmura-t-il en les dirigeant vers la chambre.

**oOo**

Jack referma la porte de sa chambre, attendit quelques secondes puis la rouvrit tout doucement, encore plus doucement que la première fois. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas, mais il voulait voir le traîneau du Père Noël ! Il n'avait même pas pensé à regarder dans le jardin quand il était en bas. Est-ce qu'ils étaient sur le toit ? Ils n'avaient pas de cheminée, comment le Père Noël allait monter ?

Il alla à l'escalier, descendit quelques marches et se pressa contre les barreaux, là où il aurait la meilleur vue sur le salon sans se faire voir. Le père Noël était toujours dans la pièce, mais il n'était plus seul : son père était avec lui !

Jack écarquilla les yeux. Son Papa connaissait le Père Noël !? Ses amis allaient être tellement jaloux quand il leur dirait !

Les deux adultes parlaient trop bas pour qu'ils puissent comprendre ce qu'ils disaient. Peut-être que son père vérifiait tous les cadeaux que le Père Noël avait apporté ? Jack espérait vraiment qu'il y avait le tricycle qu'il avait demandé.

Maintenant, il fallait attendre qu'ils aient fini leur conversation. Et s'ils en avaient pour longtemps ? Les adultes pouvaient parler pendant très longtemps de choses pas intéressantes. Jack bailla, la fatigue le rattrapant. Il avait presque cessé de faire attention quand il y eu du mouvement en bas. Mais ce n'était pas le Père Noël qui s'éloignait, au contraire : les deux hommes s'étaient rapprochés. Et soudain, ils s'embrassèrent.

Jack ne sut d'abord pas quoi faire. La maîtresse lui avait appris que c'était les adultes amoureux qui s'embrassaient sur la bouche, et son Papa n'avait jamais embrassé quelqu'un d'autre que son Daddy. Jack ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi ils le faisaient – il trouvait que c'était assez beurk – mais Papa lui avait dit que c'était pour se montrer qu'ils s'aimaient. Alors pourquoi Papa embrassait le Père Noël ? Est-ce que cela voulait dire que Papa n'aimait plus Daddy !?

Les adultes se séparèrent. Pris de panique, le petit garçon se releva et se précipita dans sa chambre, pensant à peine à rester discret. Il ferma sa porte et resta derrière, attendant que son père soit remonté après que le Père Noël soit parti. Il ne remarqua même pas que le bruit des pas étaient doublé, trop concentré sur le bruit de la porte lui indiquant que le couloir était à nouveau vide. Dès que ce fut le cas, il rouvrit la porte et se précipita dans la chambre de sa grande sœur.

La chambre de Claire était « typiquement adolescente » selon Dad. Jack supposait que cela voulait dire qu'elle était constamment en bazar. Papa avait dit que Claire n'avait plus à maintenir sa chambre propre comme Jack parce qu'elle était très très grande. Après tout, Claire était tellement grande qu'elle avait un âge à deux chiffres !

« Claire ! » murmura-t-il en se dirigeant vers le lit. Il se hissa dessus et commença à tapoter l'épaule de sa sœur. « Claire, réveille-toi !

\- Hum… Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? marmonna Claire en agitant la main dans un geste vague pour le chasser.

\- Claire, allez ! s'impatienta Jack. C'est important !

\- Quoi ? râla Claire en ouvrant enfin les yeux. Pour une fois que je me couche tôt ! Tu vas déjà nous réveiller à six heure trente demain matin, tu pourrais me laisser dormir !

\- Mais Claire c'est important ! » insista Jack.

Se résignant, Claire se redressa pour être assise face à son petit frère.

« Quoi ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton impatient. Qu'est-ce qui est si important ?

\- J'ai vu Papa embrasser le Père Noël ! » murmura précipitamment Jack.

Claire eut besoin de quelques instants pour comprendre ce que venait de lui dire le petit garçon. Blasé, l'adolescente se passa une main sur le visage.

« Pitié, dîtes-moi que c'est une blague…

\- Hey ! Gros mot ! »

Claire lui lança un regard noir.

\- Pitié n'est pas un gros mot. Écoute, ce n'est pas si grave… tenta-t-elle.

\- Si, c'est très grave ! Ça veut dire que Papa **aime** plus Dad ! Et si il partait habiter avec le Père Noël ? Paniqua jack, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

\- Papa, partir au pôle nord ? se moqua la blonde. Il déteste le froid, c'est pour ça qu'on vit en Californie. Crois-moi, Papa ne va pas partir.

\- Mais il l'a _embrassé_! »

Claire essaya très fort de se rappeler que du point de vu d'un garçon de quatre ans, les baisers étaient le plus grand geste possible entre deux adultes amoureux, et qu'il prenait cela très au sérieux.

« Tu sais quoi ? Je vais m'en occuper et quand j'aurai fini, ils seront à nouveau très amoureux et tout sera bien qui finit bien. Alors concentre-toi sur tous les beaux cadeaux que tu auras demain, et vas te coucher. »

Jack sembla incertain un moment, puis hocha la tête, semblant rassuré.

« Merci Claire, tu es la meilleure ! Bonne nuit !

\- Bonne nuit. »

Il glissa au pied du lit et sorti de la pièce. Claire se laissa retomber contre son oreiller, soupirant. Elle devait maintenant trouver une idée pour convaincre un garçon de quatre ans que ses parents s'aimaient toujours.

L'année prochaine, elle allait proposer à ses parents de mettre un somnifère dans la nourriture de Jack. Ou au moins leur rappeler de ne pas se jeter l'un sur l'autre en plein milieu du salon.

**oOo**

Le matin de Noël, ce ne fut pas Jack qui réveilla tout le monde finalement, mais les jumeaux, Ben et Emma. Ils avaient commencé à crier à l'unisson pour réclamer leur biberons du matin, ce qui réveilla Jack, qui commença à courir partout dans la maison sous l'effet de l'excitation dès qu'il se rendit compte de la date ; l'un dans l'autre, tout le monde était réveillé et sur le pied de guerre quelques minutes plus tard.

« On regarde mais on n'ouvre pas ! Dean prévint Jack, qui sautillait dans l'ouverture de la porte du salon, les yeux fixés sur la pile de cadeaux.

\- Mais Daaaaaad ! se plaignit Jack.

\- On ouvrira les cadeaux quand toute la famille sera là, rappela Dean en redressant légèrement le biberon d'Emma, s'assurant qu'elle n'avalait pas d'air. Vient prendre ton petit déjeuner maintenant. »

Tapant des pieds, Jack se dirigea vers la table de la cuisine, arrêtant à mi-chemin dès qu'il vit le regard que lui envoyait Castiel. Il s'assit à côté de Claire, qui semblait pour une fois plutôt réveillé malgré l'heure matinale. La tasse de café devant elle devait y être pour quelque chose.

« T'as eu une idée ? lui murmura-t-il.

\- Oui, acquiesça Claire. Je vais tout mettre en place aujourd'hui.

\- C'est quoi ces messes basses ? intervint Dean, faisant sursauter ses enfants.

\- Rien ! » cria Jack en secouant la tête énergiquement. Dean haussa les sourcils et le blond détourna la tête, saisissant la boîte de céréale pour s'en servir. Dean pensa à pousser un peu, mais décida finalement d'abandonner et de les laisser faire. Il était juste content que ces deux-là s'entendent.

« Sinon, tu as vu quelque chose hier soir ? » Demanda-t-il innocemment. Il était étonné que Jack ne soit pas en train de leur raconter sa rencontre incroyable avec le Père Noël. Il en serait presque vexé.

Les yeux de Jack s'écarquillèrent et il rougit, balbutiant « j'ai rien vu du tout du tout, promis ! »

Dean ouvrit puis referma la bouche, ne sachant comment réagir. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à cela. D'habitude, Jack était un moulin à parole ! Ses enfants étaient décidemment bizarre ce matin. Il échangea un regard avec son mari, qui haussa les épaules, pas plus avancé que lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que le bébé avait fini de boire et que Dean s'apprêtait à lui faire son rot, rêvant déjà de la tasse de café qu'il pourrait prendre après ça, Jack se leva et dit :

« C'est bon, j'ai fini ! On peut ouvrir les cadeaux maintenant ?

\- Pas avant que les invités soit arrivé, répéta encore une fois Dean avec lassitude.

\- Mais c'est looooong ! »

Ignorant les jérémiades de son fils, Dean alla poser Emma sur le tapis de jeu des jumeaux.

« Je t'avais dit que ce serait une mauvaise idée, dit Castiel en le rejoignant avec Ben dans les bras.

\- Pour une fois qu'on peut avoir tout le monde à Noël, c'est quand même plus sympa d'ouvrir les cadeaux ensemble.

\- Peut-être, mais il ne va pas tenir longtemps. »

Dean réfléchi deux minutes, puis proposa :

« Et si on lui faisait déballer le tricycle ? Il pourrait faire des tours dans la cour jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent. Ce serait mieux que de le mettre devant la télé.

\- Tu penses ? »

Avant que Dean ne puisse répondre, ils entendirent Jack courir dans le couloir jusqu'à eux.

« Ils arrivent bientôt ?

\- Bientôt, chéri, lui dit Dean avec un sourire forcé. Et on ne court pas !

\- Ils arrivent quand déjà ? demanda Castiel quand il fut reparti.

\- A neuf heures. »

Cas soupira.

« Je l'amène à l'arbre.

\- Et je vais refaire du café. »

**oOo**

Finalement, tout le monde était arrivé et ils s'étaient rassemblés autour de l'arbre pour ouvrir les cadeaux, au grand bonheur de Jack et au soulagement de ses parents.

Il y avait son oncle Sam avec sa femme Eileen, qui avait un ventre assez rond maintenant parce qu'il y avait son cousin à l'intérieur. Daddy avait dit qu'il arriverait dans quatre mois. Jack n'était pas super impatient, parce qu'il savait maintenant que les bébés n'étaient pas intéressants du tout, contrairement à ce que ses pères avaient essayé de lui faire croire quand les jumeaux étaient dans le ventre de Lisa. Jack ne pouvait jamais jouer avec eux, ils ne faisaient que pleurer la nuit et il devait faire super attention à chaque fois qu'il les portait.

Il y avait aussi leur oncle Gabriel, que Jack adorait parce qu'il lui donnait toujours des bonbons. En plus, il n'avait pas de bébé. Avec lui était venu grand-père Chuck. Et il y avait aussi Grand-Pa Bobby et Grand-Ma Ellen, tante Jo et tante Charlie, et enfin tante Jody qui était venue avec ses filles adoptives Alex et Kaia – cette dernière étant l'amoureuse de Claire.

Il y avait donc beaucoup de monde dans le salon, mais personne de son âge. Et tout le monde gagatisait devant les bébés. Profitant que leurs parents soient occupés autre part, le petit garçon se dirigea vers sa grande sœur.

« Claire, c'est quand que tu empêches Papa de partir ? » pressa-t-il.

Claire leva les yeux au ciel.

« Dans une seconde, le mioche. Je te jure, les gamins… » finit-elle à l'attention d'Alex.

Sa petite-amie lui sourit.

« Allez, soit une bonne-grande sœur et va l'aider. »

Claire souffla d'exaspération et se leva se dirigeant vers son oncle Gabriel.

« Tu as apporté ce que je t'ai demandé hier soir ?

\- Oui, dans mon sac. Pourquoi en as-tu besoin exactement ?

\- Pour la faire court, Papa a embrassé Dean alors qu'il était déguisé en Père Noël, Jack a tout vu et maintenant il croit dur comme fer que Papa va partir au Pôle Nord avec son nouvel amant.

\- Oh. Sacré Castiel, je n'aurai pas cru cela de lui se moqua Gabriel. Bonne chance pour réparer ça ! »

**oOo**

Après avoir récupéré ce qu'il lui fallait et l'avoir installé, Claire retourna près de jack et s'accroupit à sa hauteur.

« Tu te souviens de l'histoire de La Belle au Bois Dormant ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Le film avec la princesse qui a une robe rose ?

\- Une robe bleue, corrigea Claire.

\- Je préfère la robe rose ! protesta Jack.

\- Tu… » Claire s'interrompit, pris une profonde inspiration et reprit : « Peu importe. Tu te souviens comment le Prince sauve la Princesse ?

\- Avec un bisou d'amour vrai ! cria Jack, très content de lui.

\- Et dans Blanche-Neige ?

\- Aussi !

\- Exactement, approuva Claire. Les baisers d'amour vrais sont vraiment magiques, n'est-ce pas ? Et il se trouve qu'il existe une tradition de Noël qui implique des baisers. On dit que si un couple s'embrasse sous le gui à Noël, ils tombent éperdument amoureux l'un de l'autre.

\- C'est quoi du gui ?

\- C'est une plante avec des petites baies blanches et des feuilles piquantes. Regarde, j'en ai accroché juste-là. »

Elle pointa la lampe dans le couloir, à laquelle elle avait attaché l'ornement.

« Donc si Papa et Dad s'embrassent dessous, ils vont de nouveau être amoureux et Papa va pas partir au Pôle Nord ! s'exclama Jack, un grand sourire sur le visage.

\- Totalement, Papa va même complétement oublier avoir rencontré le Père Noël devant le charme… relatif de Dean, et ils vivront heureux pour toujours et n'auront plus aucuns enfants parce que quatre c'est déjà trop.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien, Rien, balaya Claire. Bon, tu restes ici et je fais en sorte qu'ils passent en dessous.

\- Ok ! »

Claire se releva et se dirigea vers les deux hommes.

« J'ai besoin de vous dans la cuisine. »

**oOo**

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Interrogea Castiel une fois qu'ils se furent éloignés.

\- Rien, dit Claire avec un ton brillant. Rien du tout !

\- Heu… D'accord, dit lentement Dean. Ça va ?

\- Parfaitement, je suis juste en train de réparer vos conneries, donc je vais ressortir de là et vous allez me suivre, vous placer sous le gui et vous rouler une grosse pelle.

\- Une quoi ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Un patin ? retenta Claire avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Un baiser, quoi ! Plus il sera long, mieux ce sera.

\- Tu déteste quand on est trop démonstratif en public normalement, remarqua Dean.

\- Et le gui c'est le premier janvier.

\- Et bien pour une fois je vous y encourage ! Enfin n'y mettez pas trop de langue, y'a un enfant qui regarde. Et on s'en fiche que ce soit pas la bonne date, j'ai dû improviser, soyez déjà heureux que j'ai trouvé une solution. Je vous expliquerais tout ce soir, d'accord ? En attendant, Show Time. » conclu-t-elle en faisant un geste exagéré vers la porte.

Un ange passa.

« Je ne comprends rien à ce qui se passe, toi ? demanda Dean à Cas.

\- J'ai appris à ne plus me poser de question, dit simplement le brun.

\- Vous n'allez pas en plus vous faire prier pour vous embrasser, râla Claire. Allez, en piste ! A moins que Papa ne veuille s'installer au Pôle Nord ? »

Sur ce, elle sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre son petit frère, leur lançant un dernier regard d'avertissement derrière son épaule.

Elle rejoignit Jack qui se cachait (mal) derrière le mur du salon donnant directement sur le couloir. Elle se posta à côté de lui pour surveiller. Obligeamment, Dean et Castiel sortirent de la cuisine et parcoururent le couloir, s'arrêtant sous la lampe. Jack jaillit alors de sa cachette et courut vers eux.

« Regardez, il y a du gui ! cria-t-il en levant le doigt. Vous devez vous embrasser !

\- Si tu le commande si gentiment. » plaisanta Dean avant d'attirer Castiel contre lui et de ravir ses lèvres. Jack cria de joie et couru vers Claire, qui leva la main à sa hauteur. Jack tapa dedans, comme il avait vu Dad et Oncle Sam le faire.

« On a réussi ! fit semblant de s'enthousiasmer Claire.

\- Papa et Dada s'aiment à nouveau ! »

Le baiser continua pendant quelques secondes avant que les deux hommes ne se séparent. Dean lança un regard interrogatif à Claire qui leva le pouce dans sa direction.

« Claire ? appela Jack alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à retourner s'installer avec le reste de la famille.

\- Oui ?

\- L'année prochaine, je vais menacer le Père Noël pour qu'il ne touche plus jamais Papa. »

Claire réussi in-extremis à retenir un rire, et essaya tant bien que mal de garder son calme.

« Tu sais quoi ? Je pense que c'est une très bonne idée ! »

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà !
> 
> Pour ceux qui se demanderai, Claire est la fille d'Amelia et Cas qu'ils ont eu à l'Université, et Cas a rencontré Dean bien plus tard. C'est pour cela qu'il y a une telle différence d'âge. Amelia s'est recasée avec Jimmy (qui peut être le jumeau de Cas ou non, j'ai pas encore décidé), mais ils sont mort dans un accident de voiture et maintenant Dean et Cas ont la garde de Claire. Jack et les jumeaux sont nés par mère porteuse. C'est un UA auquel j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et pour lequel j'ai quelque idée d'OS, peut-être que ça arrivera un jour !
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)


End file.
